


Smoke Sessions-GenmAnko

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Flash Fiction, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Rare Pair, Tumblr, genmanko collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are a series of one-shots, mostly drabbles and flash fiction, done for Rare Pair Haven's Spring Kink 2019 prompt list on Tumblr. Most will be Genma/Anko-centric, maybe other rare pairs to come, but I doubt it.





	1. Red

Anko loves scarlet. The color of blood and roses. So when she ties up Genma’s hands to the bedposts it’s with red silk cords. 

It’s the funny thing with them. She likes it when he’s gentle with her. He likes it when she’s rough with him. The cords are the balance. Smooth against his skin so that he can’t instinctively pull away as she slices into the tender parts of his flesh. 

Her tongue traces the river of scarlet that trails its way over the valleys of muscles. His voice comes out in moans and hisses. And it brings them both to the edge.

There is such a fine line between torture and bliss. She’ll bring him to heaven bound in red silk cords. An angel bathed in blood. 


	2. First Time

“You want me to what?!” Genma’s senbon almost falls from his teeth, a real feat on Anko’s part.

She leaned across the small table, playful glint in her eyes. “I want you to fuck Hatake,” she said, each word curling around her lips like smoke rings.

His mind leapt for objections, but the only one that escaped his lips was a weak question, “Why?”

“Because I think he’s bi and too afraid to act on it. I caught him checking out Gai’s ass the other day,” she said with a smirk before she walked around the table, climbing onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “He’s your friend, you know, and he’s sooo uptight. Help him cut loose.” 

He was never very good at refusing her, but this was Hatake for fuck’s sake! Ever since she’d first started messing around with the silver-haired ANBU, it had riled Genma. Maybe that’s why she did it. But this was a step too far. “I don’t think so, babe.” 

She pouted. “He’s better looking than Raido.” 

“If you say so.” Genma took a sip of his whiskey, watching Hatake’s back. 

“He’s never been with a guy before.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Cause he hadn’t been with anyone before I ambushed him and I honestly don’t think he’s been with anyone else. Male or female.” She huffed. “Maybe I should just get Gai, but I know he won’t let me watch.” 

Genma’s eyebrow quirked upward. “You wanna watch?” 

A sly smile crept onto Anko’s lips. “You like that idea, doncha?” 

Desire coiled up inside Genma, pushing back his reason and any lingering shreds of morality he’d clung to. “Maybe,” he drawled around the senbon. 


	3. Her

**Genma-9 ><Anko-6**

She steals his wallet. He paralyzes her with a carefully aimed senbon lodged in her spine.

He buys her supper and walks her home. She asks how he kept from stabbing himself in the tongue. He laughs.

This is not the way most love stories start, but this is not most love stories.

**Genma-10 ><Anko-7**

There is a soft rapping on his bedroom window and he opens it to find Anko standing there, eyes red and face tear stained. He helps her in, but she won't explain why she is there. No, she doesn't want him to get his mom. No, she definitely doesn't want him to call her dad. And so he sneaks her a sandwich and a pop from the kitchen. When his mom comes in to check on him, Anko hides in the closet. Then she curls up beside him like a kitten and falls asleep. She says only twelve words that night: Hi, Please let me stay, no, no, yes, thanks, sweet dreams, Genma.

Normally, he can't pay her to shut up.

Something is very wrong.

**Genma-10 ><Anko-8**

Anko follows him around whenever he is home. She chatters as if the nights she went to his room didn't happen. She skips through the streets, hands clasped behind her and practically singing about her day and the kittens her neighbor has and does he think she can take Ebisu's place on his team.

"I'd rather you replace Gai, but no; I don't see that happening."

**Genma-11 ><Anko-8**

Genma draws deep lungfuls of air, his hands clutch the knees of his pants, his eyes fixate on the tiled floor of the hospital. Gai will live. Ebisu is resting peacefully despite the reset bones. They all made it back alive.

That is all he can say.

When he makes the mistake of closing his eyes, he sees the three-year-old daughter of the family they were supposed to be protecting laying dead and in pieces after the bomb blast.

That was the second before hell had risen up and swallowed them all. He failed that little girl, her parents, his village, his teammates... Tears sting his eyes.

A hand gently touchs his shoulder. The next thing he knows he is landing hard on his back on the floor. He vaguely puts together that he'd instinctively attacked the medic who startled him, and who is now standing with her foot squarely on his chest.

"I was going to ask if you needed someone to bring you home, but you seem in fine working order. We will call you if anything changes. Visiting hours are over." Her voice is cold and businesslike.

He is grateful his mother is still at work. Crawling into his bed, he curls up and cries. When she gets home, he pretends to be asleep.

Anko comes to him that night and he almost doesn't let her in, but it looks like she's been crying. He's gotten used to her silence when she finds her way to his window.

She turns her back to him, curling up and starting to fall asleep. For a long moment he sits there, looking at her, his heart still bleeding. All he wants is to chase the images in his mind away. All he wanted is to hold her, and maybe comfort each other.

But as soon as his arm is around her, she sits up, fury in her eyes. Her fist slams onto his jaw once before he blocks her. "Anko! It's me! It's me!" he whispers, silencing her as he holds her hands.

Her rage dissolves into tears. He holds her until she falls asleep, then lies awake all night.

**Genma-11 ><Anko-9**

"Fire! Fire!" Shouts tear through the streets. Bells ring. Genma runs out into the street, quickly telling his mother to stay inside.

His heart falls with every yard he runs closer to the burning house. Her house.

He screams her name, but it is lost in the ruckus as people begin to fight the fire. Desperation almost drives him into the inferno, but then he sees her. Soot black and curled into the corner of a shadowy doorstep, no one else notices Anko.

As he crouches down in front of her, she says, "He's dead. I didn't do it, but he's dead."

It is decades before he finally hears the whole story about how her drunken father had tipped over a candle on her mother's memorial altar when he'd been trying to grab her, and how when he cracked his head on the table and fell on the floor, she left him.

They found bone fragments.

She never cried.

**Genma-12 ><Anko-9**

"Orochimaru-sensei is taking me away to train," she tells him with a broad smile as she rocks on her heels. "He says I have the potential to be the brightest kunoichi of my generation."

He believes her, but he can't shake the uneasy feeling he gets whenever her sensei is around.

**Genma-13 ><Anko-10**

She writes him each week. She is learning so much. They will conquer death.

**Genma-14 ><Anko-11**

Letters come every few months. She doesn't write about what they are doing anymore. She admits she misses him. He asks the Hokage permission to take his team to check on her. His request is refused.

**Genma-15 ><Anko-12**

There hasn't been a letter in almost a year. Rumors come in about Orochimaru. Genma considers going rogue.

**Genma-16 ><Anko-13**

Kurenai is the one who tells Genma that Anko was brought back to the village.

He goes to Anko's apartment.

She takes him on her narrow bed. She isn't the girl he remembers.

She falls asleep curled up like a kitten. She is exactly the girl he remembers.

**Genma-16 ><Anko-14**

Anko is leaving the restaurant with another man. Genma's nails dig into his palms, but he forces the anger and confusion not to show in his face.

Years ago, before he met her, his stepfather had beaten his mother almost every night. One night, when he was six or seven, he'd tried to stop him. His stepfather had knocked him unconscious.

When he awoke, his mother told him, "Just promise me something. Promise me you'll never turn your anger on the woman you love. You'll never hurt her. Don't tell her you love her; show it to her. Words, they don't mean anything without actions."

He will not become his stepfather. So he watchs her leave. Shrugs off his friends' concern. "Let her do what makes her happy," he says, leaning back in the chair as his heart crumbles in his chest.

That night he goes home with Raido.

**Genma-17 ><Anko-14**

The Lord Fourth and his wife die. Genma is assigned to the Hokage's guard. Anko makes jonin.

**Genma-22 ><Anko-19**

She seduces one of Genma's best friends, Hatake, and makes sure Genma knows about it. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, but realizes in that moment that he'll never be enough for her.

He breaks his hand on a punching bag. He tells her it was a training accident.

Weeks later, he lets her talk him into sleeping with Kakashi as well. They're friends after all. They settle into a pattern that will last three decades, because Kakashi is her pet project, and making him happy makes her happy, and making Anko happy makes Genma happy.

**Genma-33 ><Anko-30**

Anko is laughing so hard tears are pouring down her cheeks. Hatake had asked her out on a date and she finds it hilarious.

Genma leans back, smirking. "You'd go out with me, though, huh?" he asks with a cockiness that's mostly show.

Her mouth hangs slack for a moment. "You're joking?"

"Nah," he drawls, then rolls the senbon to the other side of his mouth and leans closer to her to whisper, "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear a damn dress."

He shows up with roses. She's wearing a red satin cocktail number that highlights her curves and heels. Dammit he loves her in heels.

It's a joke to her. He knows that, but he doesn't care as he kisses her semi-chastely on her doorstep as if they're not about to go inside and ravage each other. It's a joke, but is serious.

**Genma-40 ><Anko-37**

It's his birthday. She reminds him of this with a kiss in the pale morning light. He pretends that the way this is is how this always is.

**Genma-41 ><Anko-38**

Raido gets married. His wife is a civilian. She's sweet in ways that make Genma slightly jealous of both of them.

But neither one of them is her. He doesn't completely understand why she encompasses so much of him. But she does.

**Genma-51 ><Anko-48**

Gai dies on a mission only months after being cleared to take them again. Anko starts asking Genma to retire. As she points out, Kurenai and Raido retired. Gai and Asuma died. Hatake and Genma are stubborn.

He doesn't care what she calls him. He won't fold before Hatake does.

**Genma-55 ><Anko-52**

Anko is laughing as she sits on Genma's lap at their favorite table at The Broken Cup. Hatake broke up with her and she thinks it's hilarious.

Genma nuzzles his head in her shoulder and whispers, "Come home with me, babe."

That night they're tangled up in each other's arms and his sheets. She's curled up like a kitten, soft and innocent and fragile in ways no one else ever sees.

He wonders what she's dreaming about. He wonders if she knows how much he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I fell in love with this fan comic called "Five" about Kakashi's childhood. (Check it out if you haven't already.) I found out that there were more pages on Tumblr than on ao3, so being the impatient person I am, I got Tumblr. Low and behold, it's actually kinda fun. Anyway, long story short, I found this blog called Rare Pair Haven which has a list of prompts. (Because I reallllly need more prompts in my life.) Anywho, I write compulsively. I mean, I write the way some people bite their nails or chain smoke. I always have notepads (plural), I almost always have my laptop, I always, always have my phone (even though writing on it both makes my writing look idiotic and my vocabulary rival Genma's). Whenever I get a break, on the bus, on smoke breaks at work (I don't smoke), in the doctor's office, washing clothes, I write. These are just some of the drabbles.


End file.
